1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to night vision simulators and more specifically, to image intensifier (I.sup.2) devices that are internally modifiable such as to provide a realistic simulator under daylight conditions with substantial loss of depth perception.
2. Description of Prior Art
Using night vision simulations such as showing a video film, is known in the prior art for training the soldier, but there is no realistic effect gained by such simulations. When night vision enhancement devices are used there is a loss of depth perception and a tunneling effect which occurs to the user's vision. A physical affect of using a night vision enhancement device is also present. Many night vision devices, such as goggles can also be worn which give the user the added training in a change of comfort. The proper wearing or use of the device is also crucial since detectable visible light could leak out from around the users eyes if the device is not properly positioned. These effects must somehow be replicated so that a realistic simulation can be effected.
One obvious solution to this dilemma is to provide night training with the actual night vision enhancement device, but this solution has always posed serious problems. Unfortunately, to train with the actual device itself has meant that the training could occur only at night, since the image intensifier tube can be damaged at normal light levels, and has led to associated wear and tear on the device. When used at night during a training exercise, the lack of depth perception, and tunneling effect lead to unfortunate results for the relatively untrained. Whenever the night vision device is utilized, the power source lifetime becomes a factor which severely limits their use. Typical batteries such as those used in the AN/PVS-7B night vision goggle has a normal operating lifetime of less than 12 hours of total operation. With replacement costs of all the batteries required and total average training time taken into account, an average of one half million dollars is spent on nighttime training utilizing the actual device itself.
While the prior art has reported using night vision simulators none have established a basis for a specific apparatus that is dedicated to the task of resolving the particular problem at hand. What is needed in this instance is a night vision goggle that when internally modified provides a realistic simulator under daylight conditions with substantial loss of depth perception.